


Stockings

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds Erik in his bedroom wearing very little other than a pair of stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20601133781/charles-watched-with-a-dry-mouth-as-erik-slowly).

Charles watched with a dry mouth as Erik slowly wound the thin stocking up his leg. The material stretched to be almost translucent, a grey shimmer across his skin. There was nothing feminine there. Dressed in stockings and nothing else, there was no way of disguising the overriding masculinity of Erik’s body, the thick strength of his muscles or the bulge of his groin against the plain cotton of his underwear.

Charles could hear the murmur of Erik’s thoughts no matter how much he held himself back from invading. Erik acted for all the world as if he was unaware of Charles’s presence in the room, but his thoughts betrayed him. Everything was directed at Charles, pin-pointed on him. Nothing else mattered, not in Erik’s mind, not right now.

It was dizzying.

Charles closed the door behind him. “Erik, this is certainly a surprise,” he said. His voice was steady and light. That was a surprise.

“I wanted to borrow a pair of socks. I found these at the back of your drawer,” Erik said. He finally looked up, his gaze sharp and challenging from beneath his lashes. “I didn’t think you would mind.”

Charles shook his head. He didn’t even remember where they had come from. An old girlfriend, perhaps, or a forgotten one night stand. Whoever their original owner had been, there was no doubt in Charles’s mind that Erik surpassed them.

“Would you like to come over here?” Erik offered, once Charles proved unable to say a word.

All Charles could murmur in reply was Erik’s name, before his feet took him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, staring with wide eyes at Erik’s legs. Erik took his hand and placed it on the top of his thigh. Beneath his fingers, Charles could feel the prickle of hair, but as he wound his way down that was replaced by smooth nylon.

He could feel Erik’s gaze on his face, and the brush of his amused and fascinated thoughts. His thumb dipped into the crevice behind Erik’s knee - he felt Erik shudder in response, and it sparked a smile of his own.

“Charles,” Erik instructed. “Look at me.”

It was impossible to resist, even if Charles was slow to pull his gaze from the sight of Erik’s legs spread out before him. When he looked up, he found the stunning intensity of all of Erik’s attention focused purely on him. It was enough to make his heart seize in his chest.

Erik’s eyelids dropped as he looked down to Charles’s mouth. Charles knew what was coming next. He had been unable to hide from the thoughts in Erik’s mind all the time that they had known each other; he had been unwilling to deny the inevitability of it all. Now, with the moment upon him, he still felt unprepared.

Nothing, after all, could have prepared him for the way that the world would stop when they finally kissed. At the first brush of Erik’s lips, Charles closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He would have been satisfied with this alone. Pressing further against Erik, asking for more and more, Charles wondered if Erik would ever understand that he didn’t have to resort to lies and tricks to get his attention. He had it. Always - for better and, most especially, for worse.


End file.
